wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Opera/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Wiggle Opera. Transcript (The episode starts with the Wiggles logo above these 4 characters in the show. Until, Greg is singing the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle plays in the background, it shows their names appear in the opening sequence.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba! We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes Whoo! (A pop-up yellow star with red outlined transition to Anthony talking about to meet one of her favorite friend.) Anthony: We'd like you to meet a friend of ours, who's not a person like you or me. She's a dinosaur, and her name is Dorothy the Dinosaur. Now, Dorothy the Dinosaur is a very friendly dinosaur. She's green She's got yellow spots. She wears a white floppy hat. But best of all, Dorothy the Dinosaur loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing this. She sings... "Romp Bomp a Chomp. Romp Bomp a Chomp..." Can you try that with us? Let's try. "Romp Bomp a Chomp. Romp Bomp a Chomp." That's great. Now, here's a song about the first time that we met Dorothy the Dinosaur. (Song: Dorothy the Dinosaur. A scene where Greg is gonna sing a song about her friendly dinosaur named Dorothy.) Greg: (singing) I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy: (giggles.) (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Ooh, roses! I like it here! Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground Paul Field: (as Dog Catcher.) "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Oh, my stomach hurts! I'm still hungry. Do you think I could get some roses in the back garden now? Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" Dorothy: That's me! All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Ooh, roses! Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, Dorothy: (giggles.) (with others.) Chomp! (Numbers transition to Kaz the Cat (segment). A scene where the Wiggles are singing a song about the coolest cat ever.) Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) I know the coolest cat in the land. Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) Hey, everybody, it's Kaz the Cat. (Kaz meows.) (It fades to the segment called "Kaz Sings Opera". A scene where Kaz has his beautiful romantic singer.) Kaz: (singing romantically.) Figaro, Figaro! Benjamin: Kaz, are you in pain? Well, I get the doctor. Kaz: You bird brain Benjamin! I am singing beautifully. Carolyn: Kaz, why are you singing? I thought you're taking a catnap before tonight. Kaz: Tell me now, Carolyn. I can't sleep! I'm too excited about going to the Opurrea House to hear the flea harmonic Orchestra and the world famous Opera singing, "Jose catteras". (singing romantically.) Figaro, Figaro! Max: What's all this awful noise? I'm trying to sleep! Kaz: Can't say, "I've heard anything, Max?" I've been singing. (Paint rollers transition to the Wigglehouse (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Whoo! (Until, it translates to Anthony dances & snaps his fingers with the headphones.) Anthony: HI, JEFF! Jeff: There's no need to shout. Anthony: WHAT?! Jeff: I said there's no need to shout! Anthony: PARDON?! Jeff: I SAID THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT! Anthony: (He is taking off his headphones.) Sorry, Jeff. What are you up to? Jeff: He is holding some 2 CD's.) Oh, I've got these two new CD's. One has got the sounds of the jungle, like birds singing, (he's making a tweeting sound), monkey laugh, (he's making a monkey sound), and lions roaring, (He's making a roaring sound)! And this other one is a famous opera singer. Anthony: Hmm. I didn't know you like opera, Jeff. Jeff: I love the opera! Did you know that in an opera, they sing of everything instead of saying it? Anthony: Well, hat sounds interesting, Jeff. Look, here's the headphones to listen to your new CD's. And I'm off for a snack! (He leaves. Until, Jeff puts on the headphones and Anthony pulls a cord, getting the apple and bites it.) See you, Jeff! (He is closing the door, while going back to his room.) Jeff: See you, Anthony! (He is looking at these two CD's of which one he'll listen.) Hmm. The sounds of the jungle or the sounds of the opera? Which will I listen to first? I'll put the opera on. (He puts Jungle CD down on boom-box and opens the Opera case. Then, he puts the disc in the boom-box and turns the volume up.) Announcer: (He is on the headphones.) And now, from the Sydney Opera House, music you'll never forget. Sit down, take your shoes off and relax. (Jeff sits down on a chair.) I said, take your shoes off. Jeff: Who? Who, me? Announcer: Yes, you, Jeff Wiggle. (Jeff takes off his shoes.) Ahh, that's better. Now welcome to the stage, the one and only, the diva, Edith von Schmitten! (Jeff claps his hands. Then, he puts his headphones on & starts sleeping. Until, it translates to Anthony juggles apples, while passing Jeff sleeping. Murray plays his electric guitar, while passing Jeff sleeping. Greg looks at his magic book by taking steps down, while passing Jeff sleeping. Captain Feathersword rides his unicycle, while passing Jeff sleeping. The clock ticks through every hour. The days change to nights & then, back to days. Jeff is still sleeping with headphones & pajamas on. The clock still ticks through every hour. Wags the Dog is chasing with his ball, who was running passing Jeff sleeping. Captain Feathersword rides his unicycle in a different direction, while passing Jeff. Until, the Wiggly Trivia Announcer comes on.) Paul Field: (offscreen, until the trivia appears on the screen.) Will Jeff ever wake up? How will the Wiggles wake him? What will happen when he does? (One day, Anthony, Greg and Murray arrive seeing Jeff sleeping.) Greg: Jeff's been asleep for a long, long time. I think we'd better wake him up. When I count to 3, let's say "Wake up, Jeff". (with Anthony.) 1, 2, 3. (with Murray.) WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!! (But, Jeff is still sleeping with headphones.) Anthony: Huh? Greg: Huh? Murray: Huh? Anthony: Oh, I know why he didn't wake up. He can't hear us, he's got his headphones on! Murray: Has he been listening to that all this time? Greg: (He takes the headphones off for Jeff & gives to Murray & he puts them down.) Now let's try it. 1, 2, 3. (with Anthony & Murray.) WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!! (Jeff wakes up without his headphone & he stands up.) Anthony: Wow, Jeff. You've been asleep for ages! It didn't look like we'd be able to wake you up. Jeff: (in opera singing voice to falsetto.) I'm awake, oh-oh! I'm awake! Anthony: Huh? Greg: Huh? Murray: Huh? Greg: Yeah, well, Jeff, we thought you'd like to wake up and come with us to Wags the Dog's house. Jeff: (in opera singing voice to falsetto.) Wags the Dog, the wonderful dog, our best friend. Best friend, best friend. Anthony: Huh? Greg: Huh? Murray: Huh? He's been listening to that CD so long, he thinks he's in an opera! Anthony: Wiggles, we better think of something fast or Jeff's going to sound like an opera singer forever. Let's start thinking. (Anthony, Greg & Murray think.) Greg: Hey, maybe if he falls asleep without the headphones on, he'll get back to normal again. Murray: Good thinking. It doesn't take much for funny old Jeff to fall asleep. Anthony: Hey, Jeff! (in opera singing voice to baritone.) Why don't you have a nap before we leave this place? Jeff: (in opera singing voice to falsetto. While, he sits down in armchair before starts falling asleep again.) Oh, yes, oh, yes, oh yes! Murray: Quickly! Take that CD out and put the other one in. If he wakes up and listens to that opera recording again, we'll never get him back to normal! Anthony: (He takes the opera CD out from the boom-box & puts the jungle CD into the boom-box.) That should do the trick. (He is walking backwards to Greg & Murray.) No more opera singing for you, Jeffo! Greg: Come on, let's wake him up and see if it worked. When I count to three. 1, 2, 3. (with Anthony & Murray.) WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!! (Jeff wakes up, blubbers, stands up and runs around, until the alarm clock goes on.) Anthony: So Jeff... (in opera singing voice to baritone.) do you still think you're a opera star? Jeff: An opera star? Of course not! (He is gonna sit down & put his headphones on.) Murray: Ha-ha-ha! He's back to normal! Greg: Do you see him? He thought he was in an opera! Murray: Yeah! Singing Everything! Ha-ha-ha! He was really funny! Anthony: (in opera singing voice to falsetto.) Singing like this! Murray: Hey, Jeff, sing us another aria! Hey, he's asleep again. (Jeff starts to listening to the sounds of the jungle while he's asleep.) Greg: That Jeff, he can can sleep anywhere. Anthony: Oh, no! Greg & Murray: Oh, what? Anthony: Oh, no! Greg & Murray: Oh, what? Anthony: Oh, no! Greg & Murray: Oh, what? Anthony: The headphones. He's got the Headphones on again. Greg: Oh, no, he'll turn into the opera singer again. (Murray takes the headphones off for Jeff & he puts them down.) Anthony: Not this time. I changed the CD to the sounds of the jungle. Greg: Ooh. Well, we'd better wake him up then. When I count three, let's say "Wake up, Jeff". (with Anthony & Murray.) 1, 2, 3. WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!! (Jeff wakes up.) Murray: Oh, hi, Jeff. We were a bit worried when we saw you'd fallen asleep with the headphones on again. (Jeff turns into a monkey as he gets on his armchair.) Anthony: Oh no! He's was listening to the sounds of the jungle. Now he thinks he's a monkey! Murray: Well, at least monkeys are friendly. (Jeff roars like a lion as he gets off his armchair.) Greg: But lions aren't! Let's get out of here! WHOA! (Greg, Murray & Anthony runs away from Jeff follows him acting like a lion who is trying to attack them. Until, stars transition to the Song: Wake Up Jeff! A scene where the Wiggles & their friends are gonna wake Jeff up.) Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg. Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness! It must be Jeff! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. (Guitar solo for an instrumental break, while Jeff's snoring.) Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Jeff! We need you for the show! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Jeff: (yawning.) Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep. (Snail transition to to the Henry the Octopus (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Henry the Octopus.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me. Henry: Hi, everybody. Or as we say in octopus language, "Breebop!" (It translates to the segment called, "Sports Day". A scene where Henry who is have a phone call to Catfish.) Greg: (offscreen.) It was a lovely day in the ocean. The water was cool, clear and blue. Henry the Octopus lived in his house under the sea. Henry had an idea and rang his friend the Catfish on the shellophone. Henry: Hello, Catfish! Do you think you could get together with all our friends for a sports day? I'll arrange the events and prizes. It'll be so much fun! (It translates to Henry announcing to begin our sports day.) Greg: (offscreen.) The Catfish spoke to all their friends who gathered at Henry's place to hear what he happened. Henry spoke. Henry: Welcome, everybody. to this sports day. We'll throw the shot-put, have races, do very special swimming, and we'll all clap and cheer! (It translates to the sea creatures are gonna throw these big heavy balls.) Greg: (offscreen.) Everyone thought this was a great idea, and moved to where the first event would take place. The shot-put is where you throw a big heavy ball as far as you can. Whoever throws the shot-put the furthest wins. Henry decided to enter the competition. He looked at the flags in the sand where other creatures had thrown the shot-put. Henry: (He's holding some heavy balls.) Okay, look out, fishes, look out, band! Here comes Henry throwing balls in the sand! (It translates to Henry throwing some heavy balls.) Greg: (offscreen.) Henry was only supposed to throw one ball, but he had so many arms that he picked up eight of them and threw them at the same time. Henry: Oops! Greg: (offscreen.) ..said Henry. Oh, Henry Only throw one ball next time. Still, the crows enjoyed it. Perhaps we'll have better luck in another event. The next event is synchronized swimming. (It translates to Henry that who is gonna do some synchronized swimming.) Henry: The Underwater Big Band can play, there can be two teams of swimmers, the Catfish and the Fishettes! Greg: (offscreen.) And so the synchronized swimming began. Unfortunately, Joey and Jacques got carried away with the excitement and started playing faster and faster. The fish started twirling around and round until they were very dizzy. Henry quickly stopped the band and all the fish were very grateful. Jacques apologized to everyone. Jacques: Ooh, sorry, little fishes. You know, we got carried away with the groove and I think we went too fast. Henry: That's okay, Jacques. It was a lovely tune you were playing. Now, how about everyone rests as well all watch the seahorse races! (It translates to Henry is holding a flag down to start the seahorse race.) Greg: (offscreen.) Henry waved the starting flag and away they went. Ooh, but there was one problem. Henry had forgotten to tell him where the finishing line was! Oh, dear! Henry sent Jacques to catch the seahorses and tell them to stop. Things had not exactly gone to plan. Henry gathered everyone together and announced that they were all winners and have been great sports. (It translates to Henry holding a medal to thank everyone for coming to have their sports day event.) Henry: (He's holding a medal.) Thank you all for coming along! We've had a lot of fun! For those who have competed today, everyone will receive a shiny shell on a ribbon! Greg: (offscreen.) ..said Henry. Henry: And for all those who have come to watch and cheer, there is some lovely cold iceberg-cream and barnacle biscuits! Greg: (offscreen.) What a treat! Henry was a generous octopus. Everyone said that they should do it again next year. After such a big day, Henry was ready to sleep. Playing sports is tiring, but it's a lot of fun! (It translates to Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show (segment). A scene where Captain Feathersword introduced himself with his buddy, Wags for having a song.) Captain Feathersword: (singing) Ahoy there, me hearties, you're all welcomed here! All: (singing offscreen.) It's Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show! (It translates to the segment called "Wags' Masterpiece". A sence where Wags is painting a beautiful picture to show Captain Feathersword how looks.) Wags: (He barks, while painting a picture.) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearty! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, that artist at work, is it? Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wags: (He barks, while holding a cloth to hide his picture.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, come on, Wags! Well, just a quick look! It'll only take a squillionth of a second! It'll be like this! (He turns his face around to look.) Oh, come on, Wags! I don't think you realize you're passing up the chance for some expert advice. Do you know, perchance, I was a professional painter before I became the Pacific's most powerful and popular pirate? Wags: (He barks, while he's tired.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, very well, then. I'll let you get back to it. I know! I'll do my own painting! Hoo-hoo! Wags: (He barks.) Captain Feathersword: (He is gonna use a canvas, a border, a paintbrush & a pallet to paint his beautiful picture with Wags.) Oh, it's quite a gift we have, isn't it, Wags? Hoo! What's your favorite style? Portraits? Landscapes perhaps? Maybe abstract! I'm somewhat of a master of them all myself. Wags: (He barks, while throwing pallet & a paintbrush down.) Captain Feathersword: Am I disturbing you, Wags? Wags: (He barks, while he's very furious about disturbing.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, you've finished you masterpiece, then? Wags: (He barks, while he's finished his picture.) Captain Feathersword: Well, I'd better get cracking on mine. (Captain Feathersword is still painting his picture. But suddenly, the phone was ringing. Until, Wags barks heard something about the telephone, when he's gonna answer it.) Wags: (He barks, while picking up the phone.) Hello? (Wags barks over that phone call.. While, Captain Feathersword stopped painting, when, he knocked the table over. Until, he's gonna pick these things up from a mess. Guess what, Captain Feathersword is gonna show Wags' picture, by pulling his cloth.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, this is very good! Something's missing, though. What could it be? Oh, I know! Hoo-hoo! (He chuckles, until, he's painting himself on Wags' picture.) Ooh! Oh, that's much better! Ooh! Here he comes! Wags: (He gets back to his painting after his phone call. But then, he barks frantically that his picture was gone wrong.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, no need to thank me, boy! You don't have to tell anyone that the old Captain helped you with your painting. You can pretend you did it all by yourself! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wags: (He barks, while he's upset because his pictures not right.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's very good, isn't it?! Would you like me to hang it on your wall for you? Wags? I something the matter? Wags: (He growls, while he's very mad at him, while they're chasing.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! Oh, Wags! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh! Hoo-hoo! Oh, Wags! Wags: (He barks, while chasing Captain Feathersword.) (It translates to the never before seen Song: O Epoe Tooki Tooki. A scene where the Wiggles are sitting down outside & clapping with their hands to the rhythm.) Greg: (singing) O epoe ty ty-ay, O epoe ty ty-ay O epoe ty ty, Epoe tooki tooki Epoe tooki tooki ay (with the other Wiggles backing vocals singing "Epoe ty ty".) O epoe ty ty-ay, O epoe ty ty-ay O epoe ty ty, Epoe tooki tooki Epoe tooki tooki ay O epoe ty ty-ay, O epoe ty ty-ay O epoe ty ty, Epoe tooki tooki Epoe tooki tooki ay Greg: (singing) O epoe ty ty-ay, O epoe ty ty-ay O epoe ty ty, Epoe tooki tooki Epoe tooki tooki ay (Flowers transition to the end credits are rolling, while the Wiggles are playing with Jeff's keyboard as they snap his fingers downstairs. They've give a big clap for Jeff. They're going to see Wags, as they're leaving the kazeboo. Until, Captain Feathersword is taking his keyboard away from Jeff. It translates to the Wiggles & Wags are having fun with this doggy fountain. But then, they've noticed something about Captain Feathersword that he's chasing with Jeff's keyboard, whiule they're running around during The Chase (Instrumental) track is playing in the background. So, they had to follow a ballerina, Officer Beaples & Dorothy the Dinosaur. After that, it fades to black. Then it translates to Emma Ryan painting a picture. Then, the paintbrush splats to the Wiggles Logo appears on the screen. Then, it fades to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:1998 Category:Finished Transcripts